Alexia Ashford
Alexia Ashford is a character from the Resident Evil''video game series. She is the artificially-created "daughter" of Alexander Ashford, head of the Ashford family and an executive of the Umbrella Corporation. History Early life Alexia's story begins with her father Alexander, who had risen to lead the Ashford family after the death of his own father Edward Ashford, one of Umbrella's co-founders. Under Alexander's guidance, the Ashford Family suffered disgrace and lost much of its reputation and influence. To restore his lost honour, Alexander started genetic studies whose purpose was to find the gene that regulated intelligence. Succeeding, he took DNA belonging to the ancient matriarch of the Ashford family, Veronica Ashford, and "enhanced" it by including the newly-discovered intelligence-raising gene, before fertilizing a surrogate's egg with it. All of this was an attempt to "resurrect" Veronica, with whom Alexander had become obsessed. From this union, twins were born: Alexia and Alfred Ashford. While Alfred was born as an accident with low level genius intelligence, Alexia was born with a phenomenally high IQ, and was considered the premiere of the two: Veronica incarnate. She was so knowledgeable, in fact, that she became alienated from her peers and was isolated from everyone except her brother. This isolation embittered her and made her immensely egotistical, and she began to view herself as special and set apart from the "ignorant masses". However, her exceptional knowledge allowed her to finish university at the age of ten and be named the youngest-ever chief senior researcher of the Umbrella Corporation. T-Veronica In February 1983, some time around her twelfth birthday, Alexia's brother Alfred told her about a secret room in the Antarctic Base, at which she was working at the time, and told her he needed her family gemstone, a large ruby inside a silver choker, to open it. Offering it to him, she aided him greatly in opening the secret corridor. Once inside, the twins learned the complete truth about their creation, and both grew immensely hateful of their father. Capturing him in March 1983, they used him as a test subject for the T-Veronica virus that she had created by binding together the Progenitor Virus and the remnants of an ancient virus found within a queen ant. The experiment turned Alexander into the insane monster known only as Nosferatu. Taking notes on her father's progress, Alexia discovered certain flaws in her virus, and planned to inject herself with the virus to become a superior being. Using the data she had obtained from her father, Alexia discovered a way to harness the full power of her virus: by having herself put into cryogenic suspension for fifteen years while the virus, slowed by the ultra-low temperatures to a point where it would not destroy her tissues through overly rapid mutation, matured within her unconscious body. In December 1983, she assigned Alfred to protect her and carry out her will while she was inactive, and proceeded to enter the cryostatic state. Revival In late December 1998, Alexia awoke from her cryogenic slumber, the T-Veronica virus fully bonded with her genetic structure. The first thing she would see upon awakening was the sight of her brother Alfred lying dead at her feet, and she vowed to avenge him before initiating her plan to dominate the world. Sensing the presence of those responsible for Alfred's death, Alexia took control of a large plant-like organism located beneath the Antarctic Base, manipulating its many tentacles to burrow beneath the ground and ice. The fleeing Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside were captured and Steve was taken to a coliseum-styled structure where Alexia injected him with the T-Veronica virus taken from her own body. Later on, Alexia would be confronted by former Umbrella agent Albert Wesker, who sought to acquire the T-Veronica virus for his own purposes. Alexia dismissed Wesker as being unworthy of Veronica's power and transformed before him, her body becoming enveloped in flames. When the flames died down, Alexia barely looked human: her skin had turned grey and sickly chitinous growths had covered her right arm and left leg. This same chitin had also replaced her hair, hanging down like leaves and hiding the right side of her face. Alexia attacked Wesker by spraying her blood from her forearm, which erupted into flames shortly after contact with the air. Wesker's blows had little affect on Alexia and he fled, leaving Chris Redfield to fight her instead. Chris managed to defeat her briefly, but Alexia would attack again shortly before Chris and Claire could escape from the base. Death Alexia attacked the Redfield siblings as they made their way towards the hangar, mutating into a giant coccoon-like form. In this form, she sprouted numerous tentacles and spat burning acid in order to kill her foes. She also gained the ability to spawn several imperfect larvae to attack for her, growing thin tentacles to skewer Chris and Claire. Despite these abilities, Chris was still able to defeat her. After her second form proved to be no match against Chris, Alexia mutated again, turning into a form resembling a giant dragonfly. She became highly maneuverable in this form, flying about the area and spitting flaming fluids at Chris. Chris' normal weapons no longer affected her, but within the chamber was an experimental energy weapon called the Linear Launcher. The Linear Launcher had begun charging with the activation of the CODE: Veronica sequence that triggered the base's self-destruct program. Once the weapon had fully charged, Chris wielded it and fired on Alexia, destroying her in one blast. Abilities * '''Superhuman Endurance' - After adapting the Veronica virus, Alexia is capable of shrugging off most forms of attack without effort. * Regeneration - Alexia's mutation allows her to quickly recover from severe injury. * Blood Control - Alexia is able to shed her blood from her forearms at will. Shortly after being exposed to the air, her blood ignites and sets fire to everything it touches. The same applies to other bodily fluids she sheds when she mutates into her second and third forms. * Alexia-Pod - The Alexia-Pod is a giant plant-like organism located in the bowels of the Umbrella Antarctic Base. Alexia shares a symbiotic relationship with this organism and can mentally control its many tentacles which can stretch throughout the base. * Larvae - In her second form, Alexia continuously births these small creatures that whip at Chris with thin tentacles. * Flight - Alexia's final form grows insectoid wings that allow her to fly. Weakness Alexia's only weakness was the Linear Launcher weapon, which destroyed her final form in one shot. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Villains Category:Resident Evil Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Mutants Category:Humanoids Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Monster Creators Category:Deceased Category:Toxic Creatures